


Thin Ice

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka takes Zuko ice fishing.  Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

"I still don't see why we need to do this," said Zuko. "Aang isn't even here."

"Lots of reasons," said Sokka, "all of them excellent."

"Oh yeah?"

"For one thing, Aang can't get married without some kind of masculine manly hunting taking place. And since Aang doesn't eat meat, it's down to you and me to carry on the ancient traditions of my people. Manly traditions."

"Right," said Zuko. "Only, fishing isn't hunting."

"The first rule of being a manly man is that when Gran-Gran says we have enough meat but could use more fish, you listen."

"I see."

"The second rule is that when Katara says to get out of her hair and stop threatening Aang, you obey."

"I -- wait." Zuko tried to push his hair out of his face, although his thick gloves seemed only good for pushing his hood askew. "You threatened the _Avatar_?"

"You used to threaten him all the time!"

Zuko crossed his arms.

"He was all ... touchy! With Katara! Who is my sister!"

"They're getting married!"

"It made me uncomfortable!"

"So you're saying that we're out here, looking at a hole in the ice, because you can't get over the idea that your sister is property?"

"Now you sound like Suki."

"Well, she's right about a lot of things."

"You keep your sister locked up in prison!"

"It's a hospital! It used to be a nobleman's compound before my father killed his entire family and confiscated their property." Zuko paused, then hurried on, "And also, she keeps trying to kill people."

Sokka was leaning forward to concentrate on his spear, the fishing hole and the ice, but he waggled his butt in a way that was meant to be dismissive.

"It's very comfortable," Zuko said. "It's not like she's kept chained up or anything."

"Hand me that knife?"

"And we were talking about your sister! And how you managed to get both of us banished to this ... wasteland."

"Hey!" Sokka looked up. "This wasteland is my home!" He rejected the knife that Zuko offered in favour of one that was almost identical, and returned to the hole. "Anyway, bringing you out here was Mai's idea."

"...Huh?"

"She said you were being stifled at court and probably needed to go kill something."

"Oh. That's nice of her."

"Yeah. She's really thoughtful. I mean," Sokka took careful aim, "if you and she weren't together, and Suki and I weren't deliriously happy, I'd totally consider--" He stopped. "Just how many knives do you have right now?"

"Lots," said Zuko, "but I only need one."

"Good. Yes. Anyway. Your wife. Really great person. Platonically speaking, I mean."

"Right."

"Fish!"

"What?"

Zuko jumped to his feet, then stopped, feeling a bit ridiculous as he watched Sokka. When Sokka leaned back, he had a big, fat fish flopping on the end of his spear.

"Yup," he said, "we'll be feasting tonight."

"Except for Aang."

"Except for Aang." Sokka detached the fish and put it in the bucket. Then he handed the spear to Zuko.

"What? Oh no, I don't think--"

"The third rule of being a manly man is that everyone does his share. Spear. Fish. Hole. Go."

Zuko sighed.

"Also, Mai will think it's really hot if you can hunt your own food," Sokka said. "It might even make her think twice about leaving you for me."

"Fine," said Zuko, taking his position, "but only because your family wouldn't want me to kill you. I'm doing this for the greater good."

There was movement in the water. Zuko thrust the spear, but the fish was too fast, and the ice was slippery. Sokka's spear sank beneath the ice.

"Also because it's funny," Sokka said.

 

 _end_


End file.
